fairy tail & kawaii kitty life
by kawaii kitty's
Summary: Natsu and Lucy decide to go to Kitty's place on the way there they discover something scary and magical Kitty tells them a story how she came to be and about her past .


_**hi Natsu lets go see what Kitty's doing? sure Lucy but first we need to get her a bottle of milk . why? Happy drank all her milk the first time we went , aye! (happy jumped so exited). ok then let's get going then . At Kitty's apartment (Lucy knocks ) . who is it ! ,its me Lucy , come in then close the door on the way in . hi kitty (Natsu,happy and Lucy gasp) what happen your ears,tail,and nose. Happy(smells) you don't have a cat scent .no the thing is that am not always a cat .Is that even possible and you always act girlish and blushing i know i brought some milk remember Happy drank all your bottle of milk the day we came , maybe this will make you better . Kitty(giggles) you guys or so funny and thanks for the milk and no sometimes i turn into a human or half cat . how is that possible and your hair was pink know its black .Natsu is right how come. will it comes from my father .and who's your father (silence). kitty evil grin my father is jackal . (what!) yup he is my father and my mother is Natsuki means summer of hope . aye but how did you become a cat and a human ? will its a long story so get comfy . Kitty , yes Lucy , what your last name . Kawaii kitty Suziku. i thought it was kitty , nope its Suziku but you can still call me kitty (smiles) how ever is fine. anyway lets get to the story . once there was a young tom cat that fell in love with a women but he couldn't get with her because he was a cat he wished he can be a human but he loved being a cat so one day he had a dream if he wanted to become a human he had to give his soul to hell and he will become a demon and it was a well in the forest so the next morning he went to the forest in search of the well the animals helped him look for it and so he found it that same day he made the wish he fell on the floor the next morning the young lady was waiting for the tom cat to give him some food to the stray cat so she waited ,the young man woke up with a tail and ears but he was a human so he went to look for the young lady . she saw the guy she new that look the tail the ears the blonde hair but he had no black spots on him she noticed the look of fur and hair she yelled tom cat. he stared at her how can she know am the cat . she (yelled) wait there let me bring some clothes for you .he sat there waiting for her thinking why she is taking a long time .natsu(i dont get how this comes to be your dad .kitty(wait am not done).so she brought a scarf pair of clothes and a collar and food she helped him put them on he was a cat he did not know nothing about it and she did not know he was a demon so they became friend the days past the cat didn't have a name and she said do you have name he said no whats that she told the young cat what it was he said i know i herd some old lady saying the name Jackal that will be my name . the years past so one day he asked her how do you feel about me? Jackal said . she said i feel like your part of my life and i will never let you go for nothing your precious to me she said and blushed and smiled . he fast hugged her and kissed her so she blushed even more that night something happen no one expected to few months past she found out she was pregnant of a baby she did not know if it was a girl or boy the few months Jackal took care of natsuki few months she gave birth to a healthy baby name kawaii kitty suziku and they bought got together and raised me the end . kitty , yes lucy ,and what happen to your mother ? she died on my 13 birthday my father left to joined a guild and i was left with my mother. so there was a accident at her bakery someone left the stove on and it got on fire and she was stocked and my father was to late to save her so she past away and i had to move to my aunt Luna house in magnolia and me and my father went different paths and then Laxus found me wondering in the streets but thats a story for a other day .aye! i think natsu fell asleep (Kitty and Lucy giggle ) whos hungry know . me i want fish . ok happy .**_

 _ **thanks for reading my fairy tail and kitty's life story i hope you guys enjoy i will be making more and i might make a chapter book or novel like Lucy and i will be making a manga out of it to bye**_


End file.
